


Cooking Disasters

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker's made a huge mess.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Disasters

Eliot stood in his kitchen and Alec really didn't like the expression on his face. Or the way his jaw muscle kept twitching and his hands kept flexing into fists. "So, explain to me, just how were you able to burn salad?" 

Parker said, "I was trying to make scrambled eggs." 

Eliot took in the burnt lettuce in the skillet, the swirling smoke, the fire alarm beeping frantically, and Parker's pout. "Why?" he grated out. 

"'Cause I wanted to make breakfast for you and Hardison," Parker said. "Oops." 

"Oops." Eliot shook his head and Alec admired his hair for a few seconds. "Oops?"

"Yeah, 'oops." Parker folded her arms, her pout morphing into a scowl. "I made a mistake. But I can steal you a new skillet!" 

Eliot groaned, dragging the palm of his hand down his face. "Parker, that...that..." He sighed, shoulders slumping, and he muttered, "Let me do the cooking from now on, all right? You can make cereal. Cold cereal. With milk. Maybe some toast. But don't touch the range. Or the oven. All right?" 

Parker bounced forward, beaming. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" 

Laying his hands on her shoulders, Eliot said, "Not in hell. But I figure I'll take it out of you in other ways." Spinning her around, he smacked her on the butt to send her back to Alec. "Go back to bed, you two. I'll be up later. With breakfast." 

"Can't wait," Alec said, looping his arm around Parker's shoulders before she could dart away. When she started to protest, he put his finger on her lips, shushing her. "Let the man do what he does, Parker. It'll be better all around." And later, yeah, that cleaning up thing...well. He couldn't wait.


End file.
